The Smartest Man in Two Galaxies
by koinekid
Summary: Excerpts from a fictional biography on the life of Dr. Rodney McKay.


**Note: **Just a little something I needed to get out of my head. May continue it, may not. Tell me what you think.

**Stargate: Atlantis**

_**The Smartest Man in Two Galaxies: Reflections on Life as Mrs. Rodney McKay**_

**A "story" by koinekid**

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; I do not.

**Rating: **T (for sexual situations)

**Genre: **General / Romance

**Time Frame: **Post Series Finale

**Canonicity: **Canon-friendly

**Spoilers: **Nothing major

*** * ***

**Preface: The First Time I Saw Him In Action**

**from _The Smartest Man in Two Galaxies: Reflections on Life As Mrs. Rodney McKay _**

**by Dr. Jennifer McKay**

The first time I saw Dr. Rodney McKay in action, he was brilliant. Wonderfully arrogant man that he is, he would insist that "brilliant" is too pedestrian a term for his genius, but since no more suitable term comes to mind and since I've extracted a promise from my sweetie not to peek at this manuscript before it goes to press, brilliant it is.

[…]

I admit I may be projecting my subsequent thoughts about McKay backwards to my first observation of his work. At my age, looking back through the corridors of time, as they call it, is tricky. Events collide and reshape themselves into the way they perhaps should have happened rather than the way they did.

Likely as not, I dismissed him at first, thought, "What a jerk! How can anyone stand him?" and mentally signed up for McKay Haters Anonymous (a real club back then if you can believe it). If so, I would have torn up my membership card the first time I spoke with him, gazed into those baby blues, or seen that light-up-a-room smile.

Sometimes I fantasize that I ran up to him and kissed him that first day, that he swept me off my feet, took me to his bed, and made passionate love to me for hours without us ever saying a word. Truth is, it took longer than two years from that observation for our lips to touch for the first time. However, it _was_ at my initiation. It _was_ right after his mighty mind saved the day yet again. And we _did_ make love soon after. But enough about our first time, which is far too precious a memory to commit to paper. (Besides, I expect our grandkids will read this one day, and I wouldn't want to "gross them out" too terribly much.)

Referring to this event as an observation rather than a meeting is intentional because at the time Dr. McKay barely acknowledged the existence of little ol' Jennifer Keller. This was not Rodney McKay as he came to be known: leader, humanitarian, friend to...most. Then he was arrogant, off putting, cold to all but his closest companions. He's never lost that arrogance, thank God, but later on he learned to put it in its proper place.

Nowadays, I brag on him more than he brags on himself [...]

_*** * ***_

**Foreword to **_**The Smartest Man in Two Galaxies: Reflections on Life As Mrs. Rodney McKay**_

**by Dr. Jennifer McKay**

When Jennifer asked me to write the foreword to this book (No, Rodney, she didn't let me read it before you.), I asked her why. Not because I wasn't honored. I was, and I am. Rodney McKay is my best friend, my brother. Hell, I named my kid after him.

"Bingo," Jennifer said. I'd zeroed in on it. Not the kid thing, the best friend thing. "Who better to intro a book about my honey than his best friend?"

My honey. She's always calling him things like that. I used to find it sickening when other people did that. With Rodney and Jennifer it's sweet. So, I guess me introducing a book that the advanced critics are already calling a "love letter in print" isn't such an unusual thing after all. Not when it's for my best friend and the amazing woman who all those years ago recognized what a darling he really is.

(Her word, not mine.)

Major General John Sheppard, USAF (ret.)

*** * ***

**Second Foreword to_ The Smartest Man in Two Galaxies: Reflections on Life As Mrs. Rodney McKay_**

**by Dr. Jennifer McKay**

I don't think my beloved sister-in-law likes it when I shorten her name to Jen, but what else am I going to call my bro's soulmate? (Yes, I am using that word. Don't believe in soulmates? Tough. That's what you two are. Deal with it.) I've been shortening Mer's name his entire life.

I'm often asked why my parents named him Meredith. It was mom's choice by the way, and, no, he wasn't named after her great aunt, though that was her name. Meredith McKay was named after Meredith Wilson. Mom was a big fan of Broadway musicals. We lived with the soundtrack to "The Unsinkable Molly Brown" for too many years to be healthy.

Mum wanted to spark a love of music in Mer, dreamed that he would become the next great Broadway composer. Unfortunately, Mer was always more interested in playing than composing, and his interest never went beyond the classical. (Note: Mer was almost named Kelly. Wouldn't that have been awkward when he met Jen? Or maybe it would have been the icebreaker that bypassed the two years they wasted circling one another. Two years, Mer. What were you thinking? Have you seen the woman?)

[...]

Jeannie Miller

**_Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated._**

**_Check out the author's latest Stargate: Atlantis stories "Aftermath" and "Aftermath: The Seed."_**

**_Links are avaliable via my profile._**


End file.
